Stephen Quire
Entrance Stolen Moped Stephan drives his Mother's Moped Special Attacks Neutral B: Freakout Stephen unleashes a scream. When he screams, Stephen will react to anything in a small radius around him. Hold B to build up a scream. Any attacks or contact with screaming Stephen will result in a counter shove.The distance opponents are shoved depends on how long the scream was charged. Screaming can also stop projectiles from causing knockback. This move can also deal more damage to opponents who are taunting. Side B: Property Damage Stephen takes an opponent's physical trap, grabs it, and uses it as a projectile. The damage and side effects of the throw depend on the trap itself. They can break if thrown too much. The move also works as a quick grab and throw to lighter opponents. If there are no traps, Stephen can use this move to throw a random projectile. Depending on Stephen's damage, the appliance he throws will be different. Lighter damage yields lighter appliances, and higher damage yields heavy appliances that hit the opponents harder. Appliances do not have second effects. Up B: Stolen Fire Extinguisher Stephen rides a fire extinguisher upward as foam is produced from under it. Holding down Up B on the ground makes Stephen use it on the ground. The foam slows down opponents and makes their attacks sluggish for five seconds. Opponents under midair foam will freefall, as well as receive its effects. Overusing this move will lead to a ten-second cooldown. Down B: Shirtless Shenanigans Stephen takes off his shirt, causing opponents in the way to trip. While shirtless, the power of smash attacks and special moves increases. You can also lie down on the floor for a bit of healing. After ten seconds in this mode, Stephen will regain his shirt. Beware that you also take more knockback in this mode. Final Smash: How the Stephen Stole Christmas Stephen throws down a Christmas tree and presents. Then opponents, traps, and items within Stephen's range are sucked into the pile. Shortly after, Stephen lights the pile on fire with a flamethrower, and opponents in the pile gain 150% damage from it. The fire can deal more damage depending on the traps/items gathered. KOSFX KOSFX1: OH MY GOD!! KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Yeah. I don't care. I'm Better than you... Sd: SCREW! YOU!! Dn: You're not Funny! I don't find you amusing! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holding up middle finger) And to everyone who watches the video, Screw You! (Walks off) Victory 2: I'm Smart. You're Retarded. Victory 3: (Looking unamused through the car window) Lose/Clap: (Extreme frustration) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TV Remote Victory Music STEPHEN QUIRE "DREAMIN" Featuring Melissa Briggs Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Male Category:Human Category:Young Adult Category:Villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Brute Category:Badass Category:Funny Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact Category:People with Family Problems Category:KCW Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact II: ROTF Category:The Chronicles of Rick Roll Category:Posessed Characters Category:Insane Category:People who really need to calm down Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Internet Meme Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:AGK's Series Category:People who Scream alot Category:Violent Category:Destructive Characters Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:People Who Can't Be Touched Category:Offensive Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Vandals Category:Guitar Player Category:Hammy Category:Shouty Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Nuts Characters